Champions Wishes
by TheWellRabbit
Summary: Asuka teases Becky after winning the championship, what will happen when the contract is fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

Becky Lynch was walking around backstage in a huff, sure she had lost her championship, but that's only part of why she was pissed, she was pissed about the agreement she and the rest of the smackdown women's roster had signed. She looked back to that fateful day, way back when Charlotte was champion. It seemed so simple then… she wanted her revenge on Charlotte and the contract gave her the chance for just that….  
Becky was snapped out of her flashback by Asuka grabbing her wrist. She turned to face the Empress, who had a super cheeky smile across her face and the title, that damn title, clipped around her waist. "I am champion now, I get to take my prize." Asuka smiled lustily toward Becky. Becky gulped hard trying to free her wrist from Asuka's grip. "My dressing room after taping." With a curt nod Asuka let go of Becky's wrist.  
Beck's walked away, knowing exactly what to expect when she got to Asuka's dressing room. Becky sighed, she had a match against Naomi, but her head was elsewhere. What is Asuka going to do? Would it be the same as what she had done to Charlotte. She was so lost in thought when Naomi went for the pin she just wanted the match to be over, a quick three counts, and the match was over. Naomi asked Becky if she was okay, but she had already ran off the stage and into the back. Everything was a blur.  
Asuka still had a match later on in the night so Becky was surprised when she knocked on Asuka's dressing room and the Empress answered. "You came" Asuka said full of lust before pulling Becky into her. "I have fun with you tonight, I am champ now" Becky felt extra uncomfortable as Asuka leaned in for a kiss, her lips were softer than Becky expected, sweeter than expected, but Becky's reaction was the most surprising part. Becky wrapped her arms around Asuka's neck deepening the kiss.  
Before things could get any farther, there was a knock on the door signaling Asuka needed to get ready to go on stage. "We finish" her hands gesture around the room "Later." With that Asuka left, leaving Becky horny, slightly upset, and most of all confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Becks sat in Asuka's dressing room in bewilderment, her anger suddenly overcome by a strong sense of lust, she had tried multiple times to leave the room but every time her body had betrayed her. She stood up, about to reach for the door again, when Asuka's smooth, sweet, and passionate kiss flashed through her mind. She groaned in frustration, sitting back down. She wondered to herself why Asuka had kissed her, she had not allowed Charlotte to kiss her when she became champion. She had wanted to get off and that was it.

She reflected back on her encounter with Charlotte, she had cashed in minutes after the Hell in a Cell match, she had been full of adrenaline, full of spite, and mostly needed an orgasm. She had grabbed Charlotte by her already messy hair and literally dragged her to the dressing room, the one that was hers, as only the champion doesn't share the communal locker room.

As soon as the door had closed she was ripping at the zipper of her tight leotard. She needed a release and she needed it NOW. Her skimpy leotard was off quickly, her pantyhose ripped open right at the crotch she didn't care she needed Charlotte's tongue. When she finally had all her layers off, she shoved Char's face into her crotch not caring where her tongue landed. Becky knew Charlotte was gasping for air but Becks didn't care. She pushed Char harder and harder against her, she was getting so close... Suddenly she could hold Charlotte's pure energy and she pulled away. "Fuck Char, losing than not keeping your end of the deal" Charlotte glared at Becky, her breath ragged and scattered. "Oh just like always the Charlottes backing out of her end of the deal, your daddy can't bao; you out, fuck Char" Charlotte has gone back sucking directly on Becky's clit. Becky began shaking, her hair whipping around her face, plastering against her forehead and sticking out in all directions. Becky was just about to reach an orgasm in her memory when Asuka opened the door.


End file.
